Test for a story about GeGeGe no Kitaro
by Pedro Martins1
Summary: This is a test, with 5 clips, for a story i will make about the universe of Gegege no Kitaro created by Shingeru Mizuki.


1st clip

Kitaro: Neko !

Medama-Oyaji: Kitaro, are you sure she came here?

Kitaro: Father, I am her best friend and I know that she has always been unpredictable and that I also know this part outside the forest. (he called) Neko ! (He arrived in front of an abandoned temple and saw scratches on the walls and the corpses of shredded undead) Ah, that's Neko only who can do this. Hope she will be fine. (she called again) Neko? Neko !

(on the side of Neko, in the undergrounds of the abandoned temple, in an area filled with lava with a ring on the other side)

Neko: There it is, the antique ring from Kiyujino.

Ittan-Momen: And that's why you asked for my help? For a simple ring? I thought it wasn't your thing.

Neko: It's always the case because it's not for me, this ring. I have a little confession to make to you.

Ittan-Momen: And is it? (she whispered) Oh, you mean ...

Neko (jumping on the rocks on the lava): Yes ... I like ... Passionately ... Kitaro! It may be a simple ring but it is perfect if one day we will become a couple, Kitaro and I. . (she begins to fantasize) Imagine a little, he approaches me while remaining himself ...

Ittan-Momen (seeing Kitaro with Medama-Oyaji arriving): Oh boy.

Neko (fantasizing): ... I'll show him the ring and make my confession. Then he will take my hand and he will say ...

Kitaro: Neko !

Neko (surprise): Huh? (she turned around) Oh, Kitaro and Medama-Oyaji. You are there ?

Medama-Oyaji: What were you making here, especially with Ittan? We all agreed that if we were to play hide and seek, it would only be limited to the GeGeGe Forest.

Neko (resuming his seriousness): Well ... Yes, of course. Sorry but it's just that I wanted to take a look at these surroundings in case there is a dangerous Yokai around.

Kitaro: You thought that you will find a dangerous Yokai in a place that even humans don't seem interested in? Are you sure it was not for something else that you came here?

Neko (turning to the ring): Uh ... Not really?

Kitaro: Neko-Musume ...

Neko (jumping on the rocks on the lava towards the ring): Catch ... Me ... If you can ! (she grabbed the ring) Hihihi, come and play with me Kitaro-san ! (she fled to the depths of the temple)

Kitaro: (sigh) And here we go again!

Medama-Oyaji: Be careful, Kitaro. By removing this relic from its location, it will probably take a short time with the traps to activate.

Kitaro: I'll be careful, Father. (he took his father on his hand and put it on Ittan) You and Ittan, go outside. I'm going to go find Neko and quickly! (Kitaro started chasing Neko)

2nd clip

Kitaro: Neko?

Neko (hidden): Oh, Kitaro. Have you finally decided to play with me?

Kitaro: And what kind of game? Now that you have taken the relic, there is little time before the temple collapses.

Neko (hidden): So we have time for a new friendly fight. (she tried to attack in the air but Kitaro avoided her. He saw Neko in her monstrous form with piercing eyes, long claws and sharp teeth) You know how much I love our friendly fights as much as you .

Kitaro: If you insist ... (he took one of his hair) Hair Sword! (he tears off one of his hair and by transferring spirit energy , the hair widens and Kitaro brandishes it like a sword) Let's do it quickly!

(And so the fight begins. The two clashed but activated the traps, which means that Kitaro and Neko continue to clash while avoiding the activated traps. And after a little while and pass the traps ...)

Neko (noticing the small scratch on Kitaro's chin): Ah, I touched you.

Kitaro: So we are even.

(Neko saw the cut Kitaro made to him with the Hair Sword on the upper part of his arm before it started again. They clashed for a while before Kitaro was disarmed and only he blocked Neko's hands with his hands, but in a short moment the ground beneath them collapsed and while the temple collapsed Kitaro and Neko slipped on a rock slide before being thrown out and falling into the void)

Kitaro (falling with Neko): Ittan !

Ittan (catching up with them): I'm here.

(they are brought back with Medama-Oyaji to the GeGeGe forest)

3rd clip

(in a kind of crypt ...)

Dullahan (holding a page from an old book): So it's him, that famous Kitaro, the last descendant of the ghost tribe and who, with his « family », caused the death of several dangerous creatures. Another potential ally of the inhabitants of this village which resists their inevitable fate. But if this Kitaro and his « family » are so powerful, I will have to make a change of strategy.

(and there he tore off the head of a Tanuki corpse. The Tanuki's head opened his eyes and mouth causing a blue light to appear inside and made a cry of horror)

Dullahan (causing the tanuki's head to decompose, fiasing his eyes and leaving the skull and putrified skin spreading in the ground): If our blades do not kill them, our energy will spread in their deadliest wounds and they will lose any piece of sanity (several other dullahan of smaller size than the original came out of the ground carrying their heads with their hand, which make this same cry of horror revealing the same blue light inside) and they will be forever the monsters they have fought themselves. Come, my servants. Let's ride to the nearest place so that their inhabitants can face their fate.

(The Dullahan and his servants came out of the crypt)

4th clip

Sunakake-Babaa: I hope you're not going to play your little tricks yet, Nezumi-Otoko. Because the little information that we have had on this Yokai who attacked the village of the author of this letter suggests that he is more dangerous than we think.

Nezumi-Otoko: Of course ... that I'm going to hold back, Sunakake. And then your medicine will be useful for u... Uh ... I mean, it will be useful for Neko and Kitaro .. Since they do all the work .. I mean, they are the ones who face the dangerous Yokais .

Neko (embarrassed when seeing Nezumi): Oh no, we're not going to have him on our backs again.

Kitaro (arriving): Neko.

Neko: Uh ... Yes, Kitaro?

Kitaro: On the way back, you wanted to tell me something, right?

Neko: Yes ... Well ... It wasn't important, really.

Kitaro: you can tell me but quickly because I and Sunakake hope that the author of this letter is still alive.

Neko: What I wanted to tell you is that ... Regarding the fight we had at the temple, I would like a rematch.

Kitaro: Ah ...Just for that. Well, I hope that the Yokai we will face will serve as training (he smiled a little) because I, too, would like to do a rematch.

Neko ( blushing a little ): Uh ... Hehe ... Well ...

Medama-Oyaji (in the house): Kitaro, I have finished my bath. You can pick me up ?

Kitaro: Yes, Father, I'm coming.

(Nezumi noticed Neko blushing a little while watching Kitaro go towards the house and made a sarcastic air)

Neko ( noticed Nezumi sarcastically looking at her): Hey, don't just begin with it. It's just a little friendly rivalry between me and Kitaro when we play together, nothing more.

Nezumi-Otoko (going to prepare the last things for the trip): Right ... (he fell on Nurikabe) Oh ... I mean ... You too are traveling ?

Nurikabe: Of course. Who would be there to protect you from this mysterious Yokai, if not?

Kitaro (with Medama on his head and arriving on Ittan): Father and I are ready, we can go.

Ittan: Let's go to the village of Traveling Clovers, whatever the name is.

5th clip

Aodh: It's okay, sister. It's over.

Ailisa: I hope they are gone for good.

Aodth (looking out briefly through the window): Yes, they left but they still spilled blood this evening.

Ailisa: It's a nightmare. It has been going on since the massacre of our hometown in Ireland and it still continues here in Japan.

Aodth: I'm sure we will have help. It's just a matter of time.

Ailisa: But for how long? The Dullahan will not wait.

Aodth: I know, Ailisa, I know .. (and there, the lights of the lamps started to get gray)?!

Ailisa: Oh no, don't tell me it's the servants of the Dullahan again.

Aodth (looking out the window): I see figures but they don't look like the servants of the Dullahan. They seem to be looking for something.

Ailisa: What to look for precisely?

Aodth (turning to his sister): I don't know ... But I have the impression that they have ... Nothing human in their eyes.

Ailisa: What do you mean? (She looked out the window, but she made a good step back when she noticed that the figures were facing their direction.) Hiiiii, I ... I think they saw us.

Aodth: We can't stay in this room. We will have to hide elsewhere. (he took his personal pistol and gave his sister a taser) And if they ever try to harm us, we will defend ourselves.

(They left their room quietly and looked for a hiding place while they heard the door of their house opened as well as footsteps. They hid in the attic while the footsteps continued from the stairs. ..)

?: I smell like survivors. They are up there.

Ailisa (whispering): Oh no, they know where we are. (Aodth pointed his gun at the attic door. The footsteps continued until it stopped. The attic door opened delicately, revealing two figures, one with piercing eyes and the other of which only one eye is visible. Aodth trembled as he pointed the gun at them as the two figures approached but with the light of the moon passing through the attic window, it revealed Kitaro and Neko. Aodth lowered his weapon delicately and Ailisa stopped coming out of her hiding place, namely behind her brother's back).

Kitaro (taking the message out of his pocket): Do you know who the author is behind this message?

Aodth: It's ... It's us. We have been attacked by monsters these past few nights, and they have been chasing us since we left our homeland. We tried to send a message with our phones for help but when they arrive, communication is limited.

Ailisa: We thought the police could help us ...

Neko: They wouldn't have believed you anyway.

Kitaro: The police would not have helped you against a Yokai. Many have lost their lives and in terrible circumstances.

Ailisa: A Yokai? Wait ... So it's true?

Aodth: What, my sister ?!

Kitaro and Neko:?!

Ailisa: In the books... The stories we read in the library, ... So in the end, it's true ... It's you, Gegege No Kitaro, the human-looking Yokai who drives out Yokai that are dangerous to humans to preserve a coexistence between the two species?

Aodth: We thought you were just a local urban legend or a simple myth ...

Kitaro: Hehe, in truth, I am very real but I have never hunted Yokais alone. Here is my best friend, Neko-Osume, (Neko made a small bow with his hand) and also Medama-Oyaji, my father.

Ailisa: Your father? But where is he ?

Medama-Oyaji (out of Kitaro's hair): Here!

Ailisa: Oh, you're ... Little.

Medama-Oyaji: Maybe, but I'm not as weak as you might think. But, tell us, What is your name?

Aodth: My name is Aodth.

Ailisa: And I, Ailisa. (she approached Kitaro and Neko) So ... Are you going to help us?

Kitaro (silent before giving a small smile): Of course we will help you.

Neko: We'll take care of your monster problem.

Medama-Oyaji: But first, we would like to know more about the Yokai which creates so many problems for you.

Aodth: Tomorrow, we will accompany you to our librarian. He can tell you about the Dullahan, the monster who attacks us with his servants. It's a bit ... The equivalent of a Yokai in our homeland.


End file.
